


Butterfly Love

by dsa_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Crossover, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-21
Updated: 2000-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Methos sees a familiar face from his past in Chicago.





	Butterfly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Butterfly Love

 

<!--  
/* Font Definitions */  
@font-face  
{font-family:Verdana;  
panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4;  
mso-font-charset:0;  
mso-generic-font-family:swiss;  
mso-font-pitch:variable;  
mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;}  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";  
color:windowtext;}  
a:link, span.MsoHyperlink  
{color:#0099CC;  
font-weight:bold;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
a:visited, span.MsoHyperlinkFollowed  
{color:purple;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
p  
{margin-right:0in;  
mso-margin-top-alt:auto;  
mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto;  
margin-left:0in;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:Verdana;  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";  
color:#006699;}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Everyone could blame Sunkat a.k.a. Su (beloved lurker of serge) and my elusive muse for this. Su kinda challenged me to write a Methos story with bugs, beautiful bugs, in it. My muse picked up that idea and came up with a fairy tale. She, the muse, also decided that Ray would look great in a fairy tale and made me put him in, making this a DS/HL crossover. Then the _characters_ took over and fell head over heels in love with each other, which of course ended up being.... Ok, better stop before I spoil it. :) 

 

An illustrated version of this fic can be found at **http://netjunk.com/users/genie/butterflycover.html**

 

Soundtracks that had been use as inspirations were Clannad's _Lore_ and _Celtic Collection_ , and Capercaillie's _The Blood Is Strong._ All 3 albums are highly recommended if you like Celtic music. :)

 

Disclaimers: Not mine, they're at Su's place if ya want them, I'm too busy to put up with them right now. I advice you not to sue since it'll just be a waste of time, money and resources. As for the pictures, I created them, thus they're mine. Feel free to download them for personal use, but do ask if you want to put it up on some webpage or publish it in some form. 

 

 **June 2000**

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Butterfly Love

by Eugenie Chua

 

"Dr. Pierson, Detective Vecchio would be with you in a minute to take down your statement." Detective Huey said as he and his partner, a Detective Dewey, headed out of the interview/interrogation room. 

 

 _Hmm...Huey and Dewey, I wonder where's Louise_ , Methos mused as he tries to find a comfortable position on the torturous device they have as chair in the room. _No doubt to make the suspects as uncomfortable as possible._

He hated police stations and try to avoid them as much as possible, but this time, the matter was out of his hand since he happened to be one of the lucky witnesses to a shooting in downtown Chicago. One of the _very_ lucky ones who happened to be close enough to identify the suspects and couldn't get away before the cops showed up. Methos hadn't expected the police to show up as fast as they did, but apparently the Chicago P.D. have a faster respond time than Seacouver P.D. or N.Y.P.D for that matter. 

 

"Yeah?! Ya can ask'im to kiss my ass!" Methos heard a vaguely familiar voice yelled as the interview room opened and then slammed shut with a loud 'bang'. A t-shirt and jeans clad blond figure whirled into the room so fast it made Methos' head spin. 

 

"Detective Vecchio I presume." 

 

"Yeah. And yer Dr. Pierson." The detective replied, finally standing at one place long enough to turn around to face the Immortal. 

 

Methos paled and nearly fell out of his chair when he finally got a clear look at the detective in front of him. _Gods! How is this possible?!_

 

"Ya all right?" he asked and Methos could hear the concern in his voice. 

 

"Yes." Methos replied when he finally found his voice, still staring at the detective who was now seated opposite him. 

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

1408 A.D. Somewhere in Europe.

 

 

"Riders!! Riders!! They're coming!!" A child of about eight or nine came running into the center of the little town, crying out at the top of his lungs.

 

 _Riders? What could they possibly want at this part of the country?_ But Methos knew the answer as soon as he asked the question. Women and food were enough of a reason to slaughter an entire village. He should know. After all, he had been one of them for a couple of millennia. _Wonder if that's what they are after?_ His curiosity got the better part of him and before Methos realized what he was doing, he was halfway up the path the child came. 

 

He could hear the sound of galloping hooves even at such distance. _Must be a whole army of them for it to be so loud._

 

Arriving at a junction that led off into the woods, Methos stopped. Within moments, he could faintly see the riding figures. _One, two, three...five... eight... ten._ Methos counted. _Damn, that little town won't survive this._ His eyes widen in recognition and felt something akin fear as he made out the profile of the leading horsemen. Kronos.

 

 _My gods! What on earth is he doing here?!_ Needless to say, Methos wasn't too keen to find out. 

 

Thanking whatever deities who made him stop at the junction, Methos quickly disappeared into the woods, hoping that his 'brother' hadn't seen him. It was still too far away for Kronos to feel his presence, but if he had stayed any longer, he would have know that one of their kind was around and won't stop until Methos was found. Better put some distance between Kronos and himself. _Make that as far as possible. Heard the traders said China's quite nice this time of the year. Maybe its time I head back east._

 

The further he wondered into the woods, the larger the trees got, effectively blocking out most of the mid-day sunlight, making it look as though as dusk was approaching. Feeling more than a little out of breath, Methos slowed his run down into a walk, thinking that he had put enough distance between the doomed little town and himself for the moment. 

 

 _Pity. I was getting to like that place. Hmm...I didn't even know its name. Oh well._

 

A rustle of the leaves.

 

Methos spun around; his sword already in his hand before he even realized it. 

 

"You're getting paranoid Old Man," he told himself.

 

 _But then, you haven't lived this long by being careless._ A voice in his head replied. Looking around, he couldn't see any potential threat. _Probably a chipmunk or squirrels, this **is** a forest._

 

"Wasn't it the Chinese who came up with the term 'better safe than sorry' or something like that?" Carefully, he sheathed his sword. 

 

 _Another sign that it's time to head east again._

 

"You know, I think you're right." A pause. "Great, I'm talking to myself."

 

Warily, he gave his surrounding another look before continuing his journey. 

 

Eventually, the sky grew darker and Methos had no choice but to stop. Knowing the potential existence of beasts in the woods and that the temperature would drop during the night, he gathered whatever woods he could find and made a fire before resting his back against a tree so big that Methos doubt five grown men could join hands around it. 

 

Recognizing the potential dangers around him, Methos had no intention of falling asleep, but then since when did the body listen to intentions? 

 

Buzz.

 

Whispers.

 

Buzz.

 

More whispers.

 

More buzz.

 

Feeling something brushed against his cheek, Methos startled awake. Seeing the tiny face in front of him, he screamed for the first time in centuries. The tiny face let out a yelp too, and it quickly disappeared.

 

 _What the hell was **that**?!_ Methos thought as he scrambled to his feet, eyes darting around; sword at the ready. 

 

Nothing.

 

 _Just your imagination getting out of hand, Old Man... But I **saw** it! I even **heard** it! You can't deny that! ...All right, so you have a **very** good imagination... No, whatever it was, it was real... Fine, it's real. I'd say it wouldn't come out again unless you're asleep...Or it **thinks** that I'm asleep... Did I ever tell you that you're a genius?_

 

After throwing a couple of logs into the fire, Methos once again slide down against the ancient tree, closing his eyes as soon as he found a reasonably comfortable position. _Don't want to get **too** comfortable._

 

Minutes passed. Nothing. Just as he was about to give up, he heard them.

 

Buzz...whispers...buzz...whispers...

 

Opening his eyes a slit, he could see them flying around him. Seeing one of them on his left, he made an unexpected grab for it and to his amazement, managed to catch it. Methos could feel it struggling within his palms, but he was not going to let it go. The rest of them had disappeared like they did the last time.

 

 _No surprise there._

"If you want your friend back, you better come out from wherever you're hiding." Methos calmly addressed.

 

No responds.

 

"Or, I could just squash him between my hands. Its up to you."

 

 _You wouldn't do that would you?... Of course not! But **they** don't know that._

 

"I'll count to three, if you don't come out by then...One...Two..."

 

 _Have you ever thought that they might not understand you?... **Now** you tell me!_

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Methos saw something. Slowly, he turned around, and almost let out another scream when he saw what was in front of him.

 

Tiny figures, no more than four or five inches in length, hovering, looking angry and scared at the same time. If it wasn't for their size and the fact that they had wings _and_ glowed in the dark, they looked exactly like normal people. _Gods, they even have males and females!_

 

"We're here. Now release Imp." One of the little people, presumably the leader of the group demanded in its tiny voice.

 

"Not so fast," Methos replied.

 

"But you promised!" it (he?) squealed.

 

"I never promised such things. I only said I wouldn't squash him if you come out. Now, if you could answer a few questions..."

 

The leader seemed to consider it for a moment before replying: "Very well. But you will release Imp after that." 

 

 _Ah...a demand. Interesting._

 

"Agreed."

 

"What is your question?"

 

"Questions."

 

"What?"

 

"I said a few questions, not a question. Just to make sure we're clear on that point."

 

"Fine, what are your questions?" The leader was getting impatient.

 

"First of all, who and what are you?"

 

The little figure seemed to let out a sigh before answering. "My name is Syreh and we are the fairies."

 

"Fairies? I thought fairies only exists in stories?"

 

 _Dumb question, Old Man._

 

"Who do you think came up with fairy tales?" Apparently Syreh thought so too.

 

"Right, next question. What do you want with me?"

 

"What could we possibly want with you, a mere mortal?! It was you who captured one of us and demanded us to show ourselves."

 

"Well, I couldn't have done that if you haven't been flying and whispering all around me, now could I? Now, one more time, what do you want with me?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Nothing? Then why were you flying around me?"

 

"We were curious." Syreh finally stated.

 

"Curious?"

 

"We, fairies, are curious in nature. We did not meant to wake you and I've told Imp not to get too close. Now you know why we call him Imp."

 

"Indeed."

 

"Now, could you release him?"

 

"Not yet. Last question. Where are you from?"

 

"Around."

 

"Around?"

 

"Yes. We live among the trees you see around you. We are careful not to show ourselves to any mortals that occasionally wanders through the forest, but sometimes they get a glimpse of us."

 

"Or more than a glimpse."

 

"Or more than a glimpse." Syreh reluctantly agreed. "Now, could you release him? I promise we will not bother you any further."

 

"Very well." With that, Methos opened his palm and a tiny glowing figure zoomed pass him and into the mist of the group of fairies.Methos could hear the angry tones of the fairies as they lectured the youngest among them. 

 

"We will let you get back to your rest." Syreh said as he led the group away, leaving Methos alone he promised.

 

* * *

 

 _Admit it Old Man, you're hopelessly lost... No, I just need to find my bearings and I'm getting out of here... And how do you propose to do that? The leaves are so thick, you could barely even **see** the sun... Then I'll have to find a clearing... Right, sometime before you starve to death would be nice... Look, all I have to do is find a stream, river or some from of water. The trees would part there and it would be enough for me to get my bearings... Why don't you just pick a tree and start climbing? It'll definitely be faster... And how do you propose I do **that**? With my bare hands? _

 

"Enough!" Methos commanded. The internal conversation stopped almost instantly.

 

The fairies had kept their words and had not bothered him for the past two days. Nor had he seen any other living, breathing creatures for that matter. 

 

 _Water._ One of the voices said carefully, seemingly afraid that Methos might silent it again.

 

"Right. Water." With a goal in mind, Methos set off again into the parts unknown.

 

It was almost mid-afternoon when Methos finally heard the distinct sound of flowing water. 

 

The cascading waterfall was one of the most welcoming signs he had seen in the past few days. White curtain of water tumbling down over the edge of the cliff, sunlight reflecting on the droplets of water, creating a rainbow that seemed to shift in and out of phase with the position of the water. Magical.Methos took a few refreshing drinks before filling his water pouch to the brim. Before the immortal could decide whether to take a swim or just lay there on the smooth rock and enjoy the sun, he screamed for the second time since he step foot into the forest.

 

 _Great. It didn't just screamed back at me, it had to knock me on me bum as well. And what was it anyway? Too big to be one of those darn fairies, that's for sure._ Methos thought as he climbed back to his feet, rubbing his sore backside that had unfortunately made an intimate connection with the rock he was standing on. Carefully, he took a peek over the edge of the river and nearly lost his balance again as a golden figure literally shot out of the river plain, splashing water everywhere, drenching Methos in the process. Letting out another scream, it then dove back into the sanctuary beneath the surface of the water.

 

 _What in the name of..._ Wiping away the water that had temporary blinded him, Methos tentatively took a step closer to the edge. He could make out a vague figure making its way towards the center of the river, safely out of his reach. _Let's see how long you can stay under,_ Methos said to himself as he took a seat on the large rock he had fallen off earlier,  determined to find the reason for his fall from grace.

Methos' patience finally paid off as a head finally emerge from the water, taking in gulps of air.

"Don't you dare go back down again. I have all the time in the world and could sit here as long as I want." Methos said to the head. 

It didn't dove back in as Methos half expected, instead, it looked at Methos inquisitively, a hint of fear in its eyes. 

"Who are you?" Methos asked.

"Who are you?" the head echoed.

"I asked first." _This is childish Old Man._

The head seemed to consider what Methos said. "G'raya." It finally said. "Who are you?" the head, _G'raya,_ Methos corrected himself, repeated his question.

"Methos."

"Did I startle you?" G'raya asked cautiously. 

"Yes, you did."

"Oh. I'm sorry then. I had no reason to expect anyone to be around, at least not a mortal."

 _Mortal?!_ The fairies had called him mortal too, but G'raya was way too big to be a fairy. From what he saw, Methos concluded that he was about the same size as the normal people. Taking a closer look at the head, which was the only part of G'raya that was visible, Methos noticed something. G'raya's hair, even though wet and plastered to his scalp like an overturned bowl, was different. It seemed to glimmer under the sun, like golden flakes, and his ears were...pointed. 

"What are you?!" The question was out before Methos knew. _Oh, Methos, you would've been a great diplomat._

G'raya seemed to ponder over his question. "I think you call us...elf?" He pronounced the word as though it was a foreign language. 

_Elves? Fairies?! What's next? Leprechauns and pots of gold?!_ Methos thought as the raise his hand to swat the annoying dragonfly hovering around him. But before he could do so, he heard G'raya yell. "No!"

"What?!" 

The dragonfly was still hovering, this time above him.

G'raya swam closer to the bank, whispering something and the dragonfly went on its merry way to do what dragonflies does.

"How do you do that?" To say that Methos was intrigued would be an understatement.

"You just need to know how to communicate with them." G'raya said as he swam towards a rock a few feet away from Methos and climbed out of the water, retrieving what Methos assumed was his clothing as he did so. 

"Communicate with them? How?!" Methos asked as he watched G'raya drying himself. The elf was about the same height as him, with pale skin that gave off a faint golden glow, like the golden glisters in his hair, and his physique, like Methos, could be describe as lean and compact. 

_Beautiful..._ Methos realized he was staring and quickly averted his gaze. 

G'raya put on his clothes and apparently no longer afraid of Methos, he headed towards him. 

"Nature has her own language," G'raya said, answering Methos' earlier question. "You just need to learn to listen to it. The chirp of the bird, the hum of the bee, the howl of the wolf, they all mean something. They are the voice of mother nature herself."

"Right." Methos was skeptical. 

"You don't believe me do you?" G'raya had obviously picked up on Methos' skepticism. "Ask me."

"What?"

"Ask me. Ask me what the trees are whispering among themselves, what are the ladybugs gossiping about. Ask me."

"All right." A particularly loud chirp of an unknown bird caught his attention. "What did it say? That chirp we just heard."

The chirp seemed to repeat itself and G'raya cocked his head, as if trying to hear better. 

"We better get moving if we want to find shelter," G'raya said cryptically.

"Shelter? For what?" Methos was utterly puzzled. 

"A storm is approaching."

"Storm? What storm? The sky had never been clearer. And don't tell me the bird told you that a storm is coming."

"As a matter of fact, he did. Come on. We haven't got much time. I know a cave nearby that should provide sufficient shelter." And with that, the elf headed off. 

Not willing to risk the chance that G'raya might be right, which he highly doubt so, Methos gathered his sword and water pouch and followed G'raya. _A bird told him a storm was coming. A **bird**!! I don't believe this! It's the most implausible thing I ever heard in my entire life...Why are you following him then Old Man, if you're so sure that he's wrong? Nothing to say?...Oh shut up!_

The cave was actually closer than Methos had imagined, it was directly behind the curtain of water that flowed down into the river they were at. The time consuming part was getting to it. The rocks around it were slippery with algae growth and there was hardly any foot or handhold. 

_It didn't look so high from down there,_ Methos looked down and took a hesitant step, before he knew it, he was hanging on for dear life by his fingertips. _Damn it, I do **not** want to climb all the way back up again!_ Just as he was about to give up, Methos felt a strong hand grabbing onto his right arm and hauling him up without much of an effort and within moments, he was in the safety of the cave. 

"Thank you," Methos said after catching his breath. "You're much stronger than I imagined."

"You're welcome. And we do possess superior strength than mortals." G'raya replied. "Come, it'll be drier and warmer inside, and I think I left some food the last time I was here."

"How old are you?" Methos asked suddenly.

"Why?" G'raya was obviously puzzled by the question.

"You keep referring to people as 'mortals'. Are you immortal then?"

"In some way."

"What way?" Methos asked when they finally arrived at the end of the cave, which was bigger than he expected. There was even a pile of wood for fire and grass bed for sleeping.

"We live longer and we don't...die like you do." G'raya explained.

"Live longer?"

"Yes. The oldest of my people, L'ouah, is about three thousand years old. His name means 'The Wise One' in our language."

"What does your name mean then?" 

"It means 'Rays Of The Sun'. Why do you ask?"

 _Rays Of The Sun, most appropriate,_ Methos thought, remembering how the elf looked when he got out of the water. "Just curious. Would you mind if I call you Ray for short?" 

G'raya seemed to blush a little with that request and looked away from Methos. 

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" _What do you think Old Man?_ The forever annoying inner voice of his asked.

"No, not at all. It's just that... in our culture, only mates are entitled to give each other pet names." There was definitely a blush this time.

"Oh. I'm sorry then."

"No, please don't be. It's our way and not yours and....I would not mind if you call me Ray." G'raya was finding the pile of wood in front of him very interesting.

"You're sure? I wouldn't want to..."

"Yes, I'm sure." No hesitation. 

"All right then." Methos said, heading over to help Ray to set up a fire. He was still wet and it was getting cold in the cave without the sun. 

"What do you mean when you said you don't die like we do?" Methos repeated his earlier question after setting himself down in front of the fire.

"It's very hard to explain. When mortals die, you leave behind your body, we don't. At least not those who had live according to the rules."

"You mean you just vanish? And what happens to those who went against the rules?"

"In a sense, yes. You ascend into a higher form of existence and your body is being...transformed so you could ascend. As for those who went against the rules, they will be denied the ascension."

"What do you mean by that? They die and leave a body behind like mortals?" 

"No, not really. They would be turned into other forms of existence. There's a legend among our people. It tells a tale of Niari, the daughter of one of the elders. She fell in love with a mortal man and had an intimate relationship with him and was turned into a dove. The dove flew away and was never to be seen again."

"So, its against the rules to have an intimate relationship outside your people?"

"Yes. It is one of the most important rules. But it hasn't always been that way. It was said that a wizard in the ancient times, put a curse on our people so mortals and elves could never live together for he fear that we would undermine his power. But none of us know the true reason."

"So you still grow old like mortals does, only at a much slower rate," Methos summarized.

"Not exactly. We grow at your normal mortal rate until we reach a certain age, normally after adolescence, where the growth rate slows down remarkably." Ray explained.

"I see." _It's almost like the experience of 'first death', only they don't go around hacking each other's head off._ "So, how old are you?"

"You are indeed curious," Ray said with a smile that light up his entire feature and Methos couldn't help being mesmerized by the being before him. Noticing for the first time, Ray's hair seemed to have a mind of its own after drying and it glimmered under the light of the fire, and his eyes, the color of the oceans, gave off a sparkle like the stars in a clear night sky. 

_You're staring, Old Man._ His inner voice jolted him out of the trance like state and Methos returned Ray's smile with one of his own. "What can I say? I have an inquiring mind. So...?"

"I was born about eight centuries ago. Merely a youngster among my people." A pause as Ray gave Methos a scrutinizing glance. "And how old are _you_?"

"Why do you ask?" _He couldn't possibly know, could he?_

"You feel...different from the other mortals I have encountered. And you have a very old soul for one who looks so young."

"You _felt_ all that? How?"

"Nature has her own way of communicating, and we are all part of nature. So...?" Ray mimic Methos' earlier inquiring tone, bringing another smile to the elder man.

"Let's just say that I've traveled the known world, and some of the unknown when your Wise Old One was still to be born." Methos was unsure why he trusted Ray with the truth when he could have made something up on the spot. For one who does not trust easily, Methos surprised himself with his words.

"Ah." Ray exclaimed as though he had had a revelation of sort. 

Despite the fact that they were deep in the cave, Methos could still hear the distinct rumble of a thunder.

"My gods, you were right. There is a storm!"

"It was the robin, not me. I merely listened to him." 

Another rumble, louder than the first and Methos noticed Ray flinching at it. 

"You don't like storms do you?" he asked gently.

"No," was the simple reply.

"I thought you'd say that it's Mother Nature's way of communicating," Methos teased, trying to ease some of the tension noticed in Ray's posture.

"It is. But it doesn't mean that I have to like what she had to say."

Methos laughed out loud at what Ray said, making the elf smiled another of his radiant smiles that Methos was starting to realize he couldn't get enough of. 

The rest of the day was spent with Ray teaching Methos about the assorted herbs and greens that Ray used to made one of the most delicious vegetable stew Methos had ever tasted and Methos telling Ray about the places and people he has seen in all his days of traveling. 

The storm had grown worse as night approached. Methos could see Ray flinch every time they heard a thunder.

"Come here," Methos motioned to Ray as he settled himself down on the makeshift grass bed. The elf was still sitting in front of the fire, looking at Methos, not comprehending. "Come here," Methos repeated. "I don't bite you know. And there's plenty of room."

The elf stood up almost reluctantly and carefully settled himself beside Methos. Sensing the tension, Methos gently put an arm around the figure beside him, murmuring nonsensical words that he hope would sooth Ray.

"Tell me another story, Methos." Ray requested quietly.

"All right," Methos thought for a moment before he began in a gentle tone. "Long ago, in the ancient city of Babylonia, there lived a prince..."

* * *

Methos awoke the next morning to find the storm still raging outside. _Gods, how long is it going to last?... Does it matter? You have all the time in the world to waste... That's not the point... Then what is? Afraid that you might fall for this magnificent creature you still held in your arms? You know you already like him very much... Yes, I like him. What has it got to do with anything?... You're afraid that you might grow to love him... Ha!... Laugh all you want Old Man, you know it as well as I do that there's definitely a risk there... Shut up... As you wish...Yes I do._

"What are you thinking?" Ray asked, shocking Methos who hadn't realised that Ray was already awake.

"Nothing. Just got a little lost in my head," Methos replied with a smile. 

"Oh. I'm glad that I brought you back then."

"What do you mean?" Methos asked, puzzled.

"Wouldn't want you to get lost in there forever," Ray said with a straight face.

It took a while for Methos to realize that the elf had made a joke. 

_Oh, you'll pay for that!_

As if reading his mind, Ray bolted out of bed, effectively placing himself out of Methos' reach.

"You know, it's not polite to tease your elders about their age," Methos said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

"Really?" Ray taunted, seemingly daring Methos.

"Oh yes. With their years and years of experience," Methos mused in an unthreatening tone. "You just won't know what they'd do..." he trailed off, showing no sign of his plan. Just as suddenly, he pounced, sending both Elf and Immortal onto the ground, laughing as each tried to gain the upper hand. 

Eventually, Ray, with his superior strength, managed to land on top of Methos, pinning him to the ground.

"You seemed more relaxed this morning," Methos commented while enjoying the view of a smiling Ray on top of him.

"It's not as bad during the day. Besides, you started it."

"Me?!" Methos exclaimed. "Now, if you haven't started teasing me, none of this would have happened."

"Well, you didn't have to attack me for it."

"Attack?! For your information, that does _not_ consist an attack." Methos rectified.

"Oh? What do you call it then?"

"That was a tickle assault." 

"What's the difference?!" It was more an exclamation than a question, but Methos answered anyway.

"A great big deal I'd say."

"You're impossible."

And the lighthearted banter continued throughout the day.

Night came soon enough and there was still no sign that the storm was letting up. Methos could see Ray losing the relaxed composure he had all day. Employing the technique he used the previous night, Ray soon fell asleep under the spell of Methos' comforting voice. 

_Admit it Old Man, you've jumped over the cliff._ The annoying little voice in his head whispered as Methos watched the sleeping Elf, as if afraid he might wake him. _Did not!... No point denying it, I know you better than you know yourself. Heck, I **am** you!... Fine, and I'm pretty sure I did not jump... How do you explain your current situation then?... Well, I...fell... Fell. That's a really appropriate word don't you think? Fell. Fell for his beauty, fell for his weird sense of humor, fell for him, fell in love with him... All right, enough of that... Or what? You'd come after my head? Things would be so much easier if you'd just admit it... And what's the point of that? In case you don't remember, he can't be with you... No, I haven't forgot... Then why... Because, dear Methos, to have love and lost is better than have never loved at all. _ And for the first time in a long while, the voice silent himself, as if knowing that he had won the battle.

* * *

Something woke him. When Methos opened his eyes, he realized it was Ray. His head was tossing around and he occasionally mumbled words that Methos couldn't comprehend, obviously having a nightmare. The storm seemed to have gotten worse as the rumble of the thunder could clearly be heard in the cave. Methos gently shook Ray's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Ray, wake up," he spoke softly. "You're dreaming. Come on, wake up." He succeeded minutes later and Ray woke up with a gasp. "Are you all right?" Methos asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Ray replied.

"The storm, it gave you nightmares?" Methos asked.

Ray merely nodded. 

"Try to go back to sleep," Methos suggested as he gathered Ray closer to him.

"Methos?"

"Yes?"

"The story you told me earlier," Ray said.

"What about it?"

"You said the priestess sang the most beautiful song. Would you sing for me?" Ray asked silently.

"Of course," Methos had found himself helpless to refuse Ray anything. "I have to warn you though, I don't sing all that well."

"Sing for me, Mgu," Ray requested softly.

And Methos sang.

* * *

When morning came, Methos found Ray still sleeping, snuggling comfortably in his embrace, face buried in his chest. The rain that had been pouring for the past two days had finally slowed into a drizzle and the thunder that had been raucous since the storm started was clearly absent as well. Looking at the sleeping form in his arms, Methos couldn't believe how fast he had fallen in love with Ray. Three days. All it took was three days. _At least three days before you **admitted** the fact._ The annoying little voice was back again, but this time Methos agreed with it. 

Letting out a sigh, Methos gently stroke Ray's hair, which seemed impossible to tame. The Elf snuggled closer towards the comfort, still asleep. So Methos held him, and waited for the rain to stop.

* * *

"Ray, could you teach me?" Methos asked as they prepared to leave the cave that had been their home for the past two days. The rain had finally stopped at mid-morning and the sun finally showed its face.

"Teach you what?"

"To communicate with nature."

"You want me to teach you to communicate with Mother Nature?" Ray sounded surprised.

"Yes," Methos replied simply.

"Why? Other than the fact that you're curious." Ray asked with a smile. 

"I just thought it might come in handy someday. There might be some other storms in the future that I want to avoid, and..." _And what Old Man?_ The voice asked.

"And...?" Apparently Ray wanted to know too.

"And I...I don't feel like leaving yet." _Yet? Make that ever, but you know this is hopeless... Stop reminding me of that... Thought I might be able to talk some sense into you, guess I was wrong._

"Oh." Ray seemed to be fascinated by the ground. "Why not?" Ray's voice was so low Methos almost missed it. 

"Why not what? Why don't I feel like leaving?" 

"Yes."

"I...Because I..." Methos stuttered, not knowing what to say. _The truth would be nice... It'll probably send him running back home to Momma Elf... That's supposed to be the idea right?_ "Because I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you." Methos replied softly. Telling the truth for an entire different reason. 

"Then don't," Ray said, moving to face Methos.

"But..."

"I know." Ray said, hands gently cupping Methos face, making the Immortal look at him. "For the first time in my life, I wish that I wasn't what I am, but it can't be help Mgu. It can't be help." 

The sadness Methos saw in Ray's eyes nearly tore his heart out. 

"What does Mgu mean?" 

"My Ancient One." 

Recalling Ray's words days earlier, the significance of the nickname was not lost on Methos, nor was the love that now shone through the blue globes. "Oh, Ray..." Methos breathed as he gathered the slightly shorter figure in front of him into a bone-crushing embrace, putting all of his heart in it. 

"I'll teach you Mgu, I'll teach all you need to know for as long as it takes," Ray whispered into Methos' ear.

"Then I hope it'll take me forever."

* * *

The days seemed to pass in seconds as Methos learnt the ways of Mother Nature and the Immortal took his time, savoring every moment he spent with Ray, knowing what little time they have with each other. 

"Now, what were they saying?" Ray asked, referring to the pair of grasshopper that had the misfortune of having their speech analyzed by Methos.

"The one on the right was asking how far did he fell from the tree and the one on the left said something about falling into water. What?!" 

Ray was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. "Nothing. I just fell from the tree into the water." The Elf managed to choke out before succumbing into another laughing fit. 

Methos smiled at the image that had been a common sight for the past few days, a common sight he would never get tired of, knowing he must have made _another_ mistake. _It wasn't intentional! I swear!_

"All right, all right, so what _did_ they say?" Methos asked, giggling a little himself. Ray's laughter was contagious. 

"He asked how far he could jump and the other replied from the edge of the pond to the roots of the bushes." Ray replied after getting himself under control. "Falling into the water indeed." Ray muttered, which sent him into yet another giggling fit, and this time Methos joined him.

"What can I say? I'm a slow study."

 _Not slow enough Methos, not slow enough._

* * *

"Ray, tell me more about your people." Methos was resting his head on Ray's shoulder in front of a fire, contended as they held each other. "Your society, your tales and legends. I want to know everything."

"You sure don't ask for much don't you?" 

"No, not at all. That was a perfectly reasonable request."

"Perfectly reasonable. With a history like our people's, right. I might just as well ask you to fall from a tree into the pond." Ray said, trying hard not to laugh and not succeeding.

"Hey! That was an honest mistake!" Methos protested.

"Oh, I'm sure it was. Along with the bees who were under attack by the ants. I wonder who was the one who got attacked then..." And Ray dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

"Not to mention the squirrel who hated nuts and the owl who wanted the nightingale dead because it was too noisy." Methos added between his own laughter.

"Oh, no. Can't forget those and the chipmunk who wanted _you_ dead." 

"Hey! Not fair laughing at other's misfortunes! That chipmunk was vicious. So were the bees as a matter of fact. Are you going to tell me about your people or are we going to sit here all night laughing over my mistakes?" Methos chided.

"What? You don't like me laughing?" Ray asked, trying to get himself under control.

"I love your laughter, Ray." Methos replied, serious all of a sudden. "I love how it makes your eyes shine like the stars and how it just lit up your face like a candle in a dark room. I love it so much that I don't think I could ever get enough of it." _I don't even know if I could live another day without hearing it,_ Methos added mentally. Methos was no closer to figuring out how he had managed to fall so completely in love with Ray within such a short time, but instead of questioning it, he was contented just to accept the gift as it is. 

 

"I love your smile too, Mgu. You look so much younger, you _feel_ so much younger when you smile." Ray replied solemnly. 

"Tell me more about your people, Ray. I want to know them better. I want to know _you_ better."

"Your wish," Ray gathered one of Methos' hands into his. "Is my command." Kissing the palm of the hand.

 _How am I going to leave this? How am I going to leave **him**?! Oh gods..._ Methos closed his eyes and let Ray's voice surround him.

* * *

"You are crazy G'raya! Don't do this!" A familiar tone whispered, almost pleading. 

"I must Syreh, for I cannot go on without him." Another voice whispered back, a voice that was forever committed to the memory of the eldest immortal. 

"Yes you could," Syreh insisted. 

_The fairy._ Methos' mostly asleep mind supplied the information.

"What would be the purpose then?"

"You would be among us! Please G'raya, this is not worth it!" Syreh pleaded. 

_Worth? What worth?_

"It is, Syreh. _He_ is. Thank you for bringing this to me, I'll be forever grateful."

"If you are, then you'll let me guide him for the next two days' journey, forget all about this and go home."

"I am home, my friend. I am home."

 _Home? Yes, I am home._ "Ray?" Methos was finally awake enough to call out to the Elf.

"Shh...I'm here Mgu. Go back to sleep," Ray murmured.

"'l'right," was Methos' sleepy reply.

* * *

Methos looked down at the pouch in his hands and then back into the crystal blue eyes of the elf before him with a questioning gaze. The last two days seemed to have pass faster than the others. As reluctant as he was to admit it, Methos had learnt all that he ever could from Ray and they both knew that it was time. 

 

"Something to remember me by," the elf said in an almost whisper, reading the question in his eyes. Ray was the only one in over three thousand years that could read him like an open book.

 

"I won't need it, but thank you," his tone equally soft. 

_You could stay... Yes, but what good would that do?... You'll be with him... You'll be torturing yourself, you'll be torturing him. Could you bear to put Ray through that?... No... This is for the best... Then why do I feel as though I'm dying?!_

 

For a moment, they just stood and lost themselves in each other, exploring the soul that was denied to them with only their eyes, for that was the only thing they could do. Tendrils of sunlight filtered through the edge of the forest, casting a golden glimmer across Ray's feature, highlighting his golden locks. 

 

Mesmerized by the beauty of the creature standing before him, Methos didn't noticed the movement of Ray's hand until it came to rest on his left cheek, brushing away the tears he wasn't aware he had shed.

 

"Don't cry." Ray said in the same near whisper.

 

"Then why are you?" Methos asked and he returned the same gesture.

 

So there they stood, feeling the gentle caress, looking into each other, silently thanking the gods for granting them this, yet cursing them for denying them what was longed for, what was _needed._

 

After an eternity that would never be enough, their hands finally fell back to their sides.

 

"Good bye." Methos said, not looking at Ray, not wanting to see the sadness that he knew reflected in his own eyes. 

 

"Good bye." The Elf repeated.

 

Unexpectedly, Methos felt Ray's hands cupped his face, turning it up so once again they were looking at each other. For a moment, Methos was puzzled by the determination he saw in Ray, then realization dawned.

 

"No...you can't...Please don't." Methos' voice was strangled, pleading. 

 

"I have to." Ray's voice was strangely calm, seemingly at peace with the decision he had made. 

 

"Ray. Please..." Tears were flowing freely now as he vainly tries to convince Ray from what he was about to do. He knew he couldn't get away from the Elf's grip even if he wanted to, hence he didn't even try to. "Please. Don't do it," he cried. "Syreh was right, I'm not worth you life, Ray. Please don't!" 

 

"And if you remembered what you heard that night, you'll know what I told him." The Elf said. "You are more than worthwhile, Mgu." 

 

"Ray..."

 

"Shh... I cannot go on like this my love. I cannot and I don't want to. Maybe with this, we can meet in another lifetime where I won't be what I am and we could be together then." With that, the Elf leaned forward, pressing his lips against the Immortal's, bringing their bodies together. 

 

Methos let out an inconsolable choke knowing that whatever he did would be too late. He clung on desperately to the body in his arms, whishing, praying, _willing_ everything to last as long as possible. No time to explore, just feel... The soft lips on his, flawless hands caressing his face, wiping away the tears that won't stop flowing, the soft hair beneath his fingers...

 

"Don't cry," Ray murmured in between kisses. "It's the happiest day of my life. Be happy for me. Don't cry."

 

"Al...All right," he said, resolving to stop the tears, for Ray.

 

"That's better," Ray murmured, kissing away the evidence of Methos' sorrow. 

 

"How long?" Methos struggled to get the words out, trying hard not to break down again.

 

"Soon," was the answer, followed by a gasp. 

 

"Noo..." Methos moaned as he hugged Ray closer and showered him with desperate kisses. 

 

Another gasp and Ray pushed Methos away as he stumbled back, holding up his hand to stop the immortal from coming closer. 

 

The tears threatened to flow again.

 

"Smile for me, Mgu. You know I love your smile." 

 

And as hard as it was for him, Methos smiled. For he could never deny anything Ray requested. 

 

"Thank you." Ray replied with a smile of his own. A slight tremble curse through his body as a greenish golden light gathered at his feet, slowly growing in intensity. 

 

"Ray...I love you..." It was all Methos could manage.

 

"Remember me, Mgu. For, as long as you do, I'll always be with you. Until you see me again in another life, remember me." The light was rising in a circular motion, enfolding the elf in its magical embrace. "Remember me, Methos, and _live_!" Looking directly into Methos eyes with an endless depth of love as the golden veil enveloped his entire being.

 

"Noo...Oh gods!" Methos sank to his knees clutching the small pouch in his hand. Closing his eyes, he did not bother to stop the tears. 

 

He did not know how long it was he had been on his knees, only a gentle touch on his cheek brought him back to reality. Opening his eyes, he found himself surrounded by butterflies. Hundreds of them, all yellowish gold in color; flying in circles, as if to comfort him. He reached out and one of them landed on his palm, a ray of sunlight shone on it, highlighting it wings.

 

 _So much like the color of his hair..._

 

 _Don't cry..._ Ray's voice echoed through his mind and Methos wiped the tears away with his other hand. 

 

The butterfly, seeming satisfied with the effect, flapped its wings and rejoined its companions. Slowly they flew higher and further away, a gentle breeze breath through the forest: _remember me and live!_ it seemed to say with Ray's gentle voice, carrying the golden butterflies away. 

 

Opening the little pouch, Methos found one of the most perfect topaz. Holding it against the sun, he could almost make out the shape of a butterfly being carved from within the stone. On the ground, the form of a butterfly appeared, the gem giving it a yellowish golden glow.

_Remember me and live!_

 

And so he did.

 

~ * ~ * ~

_Ray..._

"Do I know you?" The detective suddenly asked in a puzzling tone, looking intensely at Methos.

"No. I don't think we have ever meet, Detective." _Gods! He even has his hair!_

"Ya sure? 'Cause I'm pretty certain I've seen ya before."

"Yes. I'm sure I would have remembered you if we've meet." Methos replied sincerely. 

"You would?" To say that Vecchio sounded surprised would have been an understatement. 

"One could hardly forget such a beautiful creation of God," Methos said softly.

 _What were you **thinking** Old Man?! The guy's a **cop** for Pete's sake! _ But to Methos' surprise, Vecchio didn't bolt or freaked as he expected. Instead, he blushed. _So much like him..._

"Um...Thanks. I guess." 

"That definitely was a compliment, Detective." Methos said with a smile, feeling himself relaxed a little.

"Ray."

"What?" For the second time in less than five minutes, the world's oldest living man nearly fell off his chair. Actually, the word he had in mind was **_WHAT?!_** Bold, underline, italicize and in capital letters. _How did he know? How could he possibly know?!_

"My name's Ray. I figure if you're gonna go around calling me beautiful, we might as well be on a first name basis," Ray explained, a grin on his face as Methos tried to get himself under control. 

"Oh. Okay. All right." Methos stammered idiotically.

Ray let out a laugh, and just as Methos remembered, it lit up his entire feature. "And I thought my partner was the only walkin', talkin' thesaurus in the world."

"You partner?"

"Yeah. My working partner. He's a Mountie." 

"A Mountie? What...?"

"He first came to Chicago on the trail of his father's killer and for reason's that I'm still not really sure, he decided to stay." Ray explained before Methos could complete his question.

"Right."

Another laugh. "Canadians and Brits." Ray muttered, shaking his head. "Must have somethin' ta do with the Queen's picture if all of you're this weird. Then, it just might be the tea."

"Well, I've got another theory if you're interested," Methos said carefully.

"Really? And what's this theory of yours?"

"It might just be...you."

Another blush, then a grin that could only be described as cocky appeared. "It just might be, Doctor Pierson."

"Adam. First name basis, remember?"

"Right. Adam. The first man. I don't think ya look _that_ old," Ray teased.

 _What's with him and age jokes?_ Methos couldn't help wondering.

"You'd be surprised." Methos replied enigmatically.

Ray seemed to have been caught off guard by the reply. 

"Right. So, what's an old guy like ya doin' at a shootout in a town like this?"

"Like I told the officer on the scene, wrong place, wrong time. Hmm...maybe I should change that to right place, right time." _What are you doing?... What do you think I'm doing?... I thought so. You do realize that he might not feel the same way. Hell! He doesn't even remember you!... It's a chance I'm going to have to take... Like Alexa? Will it be worth it? The pain, the loss, the end... Yes. Every single moment._

The interview took longer than it really should. It was nearly an hour later they stood outside the interview room, Ray still blushing from a comment the Immortal had made right before they stepped out. 

"Ah...Thanks for all yer help Adam."

"My pleasure," Methos replied with a smile.

"Oh, no doubt about that," Ray replied with a smile of his own.

"Vecchio!" A bear of a man appeared around the corner of the hallway.

"What?!" 

"Ah. I see that you're finally done with the good doctor here, Detective."

"Yes, sir."

"If you're all done here, we have a hostage situation that perhaps might interest you."

"Right. On my way sir. I'll just put these papers away."

"Good. See that you do." And he disappeared into the men's room.

"Gotta go, Adam. Nice meeting ya and all. Here's my card, call me if ya remember anything else." The bundle of energy that first greeted Methos was back. Ray handed Methos a business card, whirled around with a dancer's grace as a woman with a stack of files walked passed and place the statement on top of the files in her arms. "Thanks Frannie, just leave it at my desk, I'm in a rush."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I don't have enough paper stacked up on me already."

He completed a circle by turning back to Methos. "Like I said, gimme a call if you remember anything." With that, he disappeared down the hallway.

Methos smiled as he looked at the card in his hand. 

"Adam." A smiling golden head popped out of the corner of the hallway Ray disappeared mere moments ago. "Don't go near the park, Mgu. There're trees there that just might be tall enough for you to fall into the pond from." A wink, and the head was gone.

Methos could only stare, dumbstruck. 

_Catching flies, Old Man._

He shut his mouth.

The End.

Love it? Hate it? Lemme know **here**!! 

Notes:

Just thought that you might like to know that the Elves's language I've created in the story is from a combination of English, Malay, Cantonese and Mandarin. 

G' raya = Guang (Mandrin for light) + Ray (you know this! *g*) + Raya (Malay for festivity)

L' ouah = Lou (Cantonese for old) + Tua (Malay for Old/Elder) + 'h' for fun. *g*

Niari = Niao (Mandarin for bird) + Nari (Malay for dance)

Mgu = Me/Mine (English, DUH! And the fact that its the start for Methos) \+ Gu (Mandarin for ancient/old)

Syreh have no meaning whatsoever. It just sounded nice. :)


End file.
